


Cosmic

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Category: Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Community: singustosleep, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien





	Cosmic

[Cosmic: A Popslash Space AU fanmix](http://8tracks.com/luovien/cosmic-a-popslash-space-au-fanmix) from [luovien](http://8tracks.com/luovien) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

w-inds. - **New World** // smile.DK - **Future Girls** // Kosaka Riyu - **Baby's Tears** // Electrasy - **Cosmic Castaway** // Savage Garden - **To The Moon & Back** // *NSYNC - **Space Cowboy (Yippie-Yi-Yay)** // Jamiroquai - **Everybody's Going to the Moon** // Katy Perry - **E.T.** // Luscious Jackson - **Down to Earth**


End file.
